Intensive Care
by YourBabyForever
Summary: Sakura sees Kakashi's name on her list of patients waiting for intensive care. She goes crazy with worry. What lies ahead as she and a special Uchiha heal her sensi? Read to find out!


**Author- YourBabyForever**

**Pairing- KaKaSaku **

**Warnings- There might be some swearing in it.**

**Summary- Sakura finds Kakashi's name on the list of patients in intensive care and is concerned. She goes to cheak on him and find out what happened. What she finds out is shocking!**

**A/N:**

**Here is a one-Shot of Kakashi and Sakura... I hope you enjoy... This was orignally going to be a NejiSaku story but I changed it.**

**Kakashi: *Reading pervy book***

**Sakura: Do you ever stop reading that book!**

**YBF: Don't mind them. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sakura walked out of yet another room where she just finished healing a fellow ninja. She glanced down at her list of patients and realized she had none left on her list of easy to heal patients, that means she had to go onto the patients in Intensive care. She graoned, this was her least favourite part of her job. There was too much blood for her liking. She glanced down at the list and stopped walking. _'Kakashi-Sensi? Why is he on the top of the list?' _Sakura put those thoughts behind her as she started too panic walking to his room.

She had liked the man since he attempted to save her from Sasuke Once. Even though Naruto had to step in, Kakashi did a wonderful job. Ever since then she has been noticing him more then ever before.

Sakura was worried as hell. She rushed to room 415 where Kakashi was staying waiting for attention. She bursted through the door and her heart stopped at what she saw. Kakashi was barly breathing and he had a huge hole in his chest.

Sakura dropped her clipboard in the spot and it landed with a *THUD*. She ran over to him to see his eyes half lidded. _'Oh shit.' _She though.

"Sa-Sakura?" Kakashi chocked out.

"Yes Sensei i'm here." Sakura instantly started going over the damages to his body. He had two broken ribs, a rupsured lung, his heart was failing and his Sharingan was damaging his eyesight. "HIKUMO!" She yelled. A nurse with blonde hair ran into the room.

"Yes nurse Haruno?" She asked.

"GET ME MOMO UCHIHA NOW!" The nurse to afraid to awnser ran otu of the room. Only seconds later the Head of Hospital, MoMo Uchiha, ran through the door.

"What happened to Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked the rosette haired girl. Sakura was currently healing his failing heart.

"I have no clue he came to us like this. I need you to heal his rupsured lung." They set to work healing everything they could before they ran out of Chakra.

1 Hour Later:

Sakura was running low on chakra, luckly to her Ladt Tsunade came to her rescue. Sakura now sat in a corner on the other side of the room. She was amazed at how much chakra MoMo had, it was like never ending. She got lost in her thoughts and didn't even see Tsunade and MoMo stop healing him.

"Sakura! Sakura!" This snapped her out of her mind and she saw Tsunade extending her hand to her. She accepted it and the woman pulled her up.

"How is he?" Sakura asked desperatly.

"He will be fine. He should wake up in a day or so." MoMo cut in. Sakura ran to her and gave her a hugged MoMo flinched away from the pink haired girl. "Don't think that just because I helped you save your sensei that we are friends again. I can never be friends with you, not after what you did to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have training with Sakume, Serenity and Yukki-Sensi." MoMo walked out of the room leaving a stunned Tsunade and Sakura.

"What did you do to her?" Tsunade asked her pupil

"I think she is talking about how I kissed Naruto two years ago, when I didn't know they were together. Don't worry I got an ear full from her and believe it or not Naruto too. They are deffinitly in love with each other" Sakura looked down ashamed of herself. She then walked over to her sensi who was lying there, his heart beat steady. She grabbed the chair next to him and pulled it closer, she then grabbed his hand and put her head against it. "Kakashi you better not die on me. I have so much I need to tell you. Come back to me, please." Sakura was crying now. Tsunade decided she needed to be alone and left.2 days Later:

Sakura had only left Kakshi's side to shower and change her clothes. Other then that she had never left his side. Sakura was about to close her eyes to fall alseep when she felt him stir. Her eyes snapped open wide as Kakashi opened his.

"Sa-ku-ra?" He coughed out. Kakashi tryed to sit up but Sakura pushedhim back down, instatnly recoiling her hand when she saw him wince.

"Yeah Kaka-sensei, it's me. Don't push yourself." Sakura grabbed his hand and held it too her lips.

"Sakura? Why are you here?" The silver haired man looked up at his ex-student. Sakura let go of his hand.

"Oh...If you want me to leave, I can." Sakura moved away, but was stopped when Kakshi sat up quickly and caught her wrist.

"Urrrr...No that's not what I ment. Why are you here with your old sensei, instead of out with your friends?" Kakashi let go of her wrist to cluth his stomach. He groaned. Sakura sighed and moved back over to him, starting to heal the spot he grabbed. Kakashi sighed in content. "Thank you." He shuddered.

"It's okay, now can you tell me what happened to you?" Emerald eyes looked into black ones. Her ex-sensei sighed again and folded his legs underneath him. He patted the spot across from him. Sakura immediently took it.

"When me and my ANBU team were out on our mission we ran into Sasuke. At first he just let us on our way until he spotted me. He stopped us and started asking questions about you. Like 'Is Sakura still a burden to the team?', or 'Is Sakura still weak?' I guess I got mad about him asking those kind of questions about you and I snapped, I fought him and he came out of it successful adn I was brought back here." Kakshi looked down at his hands.

"Why would you defend me, when you could have said yes to all of those questions cause you know they are true? It could have saved you all of this, you almost died." Sakura whispered. Kakashi had to lean closer to her to actually hear her, when she spoke these words kakashi got slightly mad. He grabbed her by the shoulders, amking her look at him.

"Don't you ever think that. You are not weak and you are not a burden to the team. You have saved us more times then I can count, and mind you that is very high. You are the most capable Kunoichi in the village. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, got it?" He said. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Got it?" He asked again.

"H-Hai." She studdered. She was starting to sound like Hinata in these type of situastions she had with Kiba.

"Good." Kakashi leaned back on his hands. "As for why I defended you, well I...no it's stupid, nevermind." Sakura shifted around to face her old sensei.

"Come on it can't be stupid." Sakura insisted. She felt like tellling him right then and there but felt that it was not the right time. Kakashi looked up at her and smiled or at least his eyes made it seem like he was. Seeing as he didn't have his ninja headband on she could see his mismatched eyes. He also had a hole in his mask which made Sakura able to see his jaw line.

"Oh it is trust me and if I told you, you would hate me. I'm sure of it." Kakashi looked down at his hands and sighed. Sakura reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Tell me, please." She pleaded with him. It seemed to have worked because he gave in.

"I'minlovewithyou." He said really fast so she couldn't hear. Sakura leaned in to try and catch what he said but it was useless.

"Come again?" She asked. Kakashi took a deep breath and was quite fo a bit.

"I'm in love with you." He stated more clearer. Sakura's face turn to one of shock when she heard this. Her sensei actually loved her back? She was thrilled. She shood tell him now before he gets the wrong idea. _'Oh damn what do I do.' _She thought. "It's okay I understand that you don't like me like that. I mean who would like their old sensei, e-" Sakura cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. Kakashi egarly returned the kiss.

When they broke away from each other, they were panting heavily. The silver haired man calmed his breathing and smiled at his former student. "I take it you love me back?" Sakura chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

**A/N: **

**I hope you liked it. This was my very first attempt at KakaSaku. Please review. **


End file.
